From the start
by XxlilmisstroublexX
Summary: Sharpays new at East High and wants to keep a low but gets instant popularity due to her ice queen image....chad thinks he can break Sharpay....can he? Or will her secret prevent him?
1. Chapter 1

_Chadpay story....theres not many that are full stories that last more than a chapter lol so thought i would write one....cheer up my depressing life lol its my first story on here so hope i dont mess up too much....anyway on with the story!_

_Sharpays new at East High and all round ice queen....Ryan is still the assistant. Chad is Troys sidekick and hates it so when Sharpay arrives and gets instant popularity (mainly because everyone scared) does Chad stay with Troy or pick popularity...and is it all about popularity?_

**Ryans View.**

**First day of new school...all because everybody turned against Sharpay at our old school....not as if its her fault though I mean did Josh honestly think he could try drug her drink....what she did was self-defence....kind of.**

**But now here I am waiting in the car for Sharpay to arrive....theres NO way that she is going to be popular here....surely shes learnt her lesson and I just got to help her by keeping her secret. I wonder what this new school is like....we played them in a game of basketball once and they beat us big time....just hope they dont recognise us or they could easily find out about Sharpay and Josh.**

**Nobodys View.**

**Sharpay came out of the house in a short pink skirt with knee high pink boots and a pink glittery top. Her hair down with slight curls in it. A bit more open than her brother who was just wearing jeans and a black top (i know totally not Ryan but he dont want attention).**

"I thought we agreed to be a little more descreet at this school Sharpay, keep a low profile!"

"No Ryan you said that"

"After what happened at our old school you still want all the attention"

"No Ryan but I dont want to feel I have the hide who I am, trust me I wont be like I was before....Im a new Sharpay!"

**With that she drove to their new school.**

**ElseWhere.**

**Chad was sat with all his classmates...including all round hottie (to the girls obviously) Troy Bolton....he annoyed Chad so much living up all the popularity....Chad was just as good of a basketball player as Troy,,,,maybe better.....he was just as good looking as Troy....yet again maybe better....but it was Troy who got all the attention. Maybe it was the fact he was more open with girls....Chad couldnt be like Troy and blantenly flirt with everybody infront of his girlfriend. Chad had respect for his girlfriend Taylor.....yeah he wasnt that in love with Taylor but she was Gabriellas best friend who was going out with Troy so him being Troys best friend it just made sense for him and Taylor to be together. Taylor didnt know he felt like this and neither did Troy.,,but besides there was nobody else for Chad to spend his time with so he might as well spend it with Taylor who was always begging for him, she loved him off big time and would do anything she could to get his attention and make him feel special.**

"Yo Chad you coming?" **Troy was standing a bit away now....he must have been shouting Chad for a while....Chad grabbed Taylors hand and followed Troy and Gabby to homeroom. Yet again they had Mrs Darbus.....she was completely insane but entertaining in a weird way. Chad went straight to the back with Troy while Gabby and Taylor sat at the front....like the good girls they are. **

**Troy was going on about sometime but Chad really wasnt paying attention he was too busy doodling over his books. Just then Troy nudged him and Chad looked up at the door to see the most beautiful girl come in...followed by some guy. **

**Sharpay saw everybody stare when she walked in....so much for keeping out the way, her and Ryan walked over to Mrs Darbus.**

"Hi, Im Sharpay Evans and this is my brother Ryan...were new"

"Hello Sharpay and Ryan welcome to East High why dont you both take your seats and we will get started"

**With that Sharpay and Ryan took the two last available seats....Ryan next to Taylor and Martha, Sharpay next to Troy and Jason. Troy smiled over at Sharpay....his award winning smile and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow....**"That meant to be your cute smile?"

**Boy this was going to be a long day if all the guys she came across were like him......**

_Feedback always welcome....._


	2. Chapter 2

_Got a bit bored and decided at quarter past 11 at night to post another chapter lol._

**Sharpay walked into the canteen for lunch with Ryan. They both got their lunch and looked round where to sit...Sharpay saw an empty table at the back corner of the canteen and headed for it. Ryan stopped to talk to his new found friend Kelsi....**

**Sharpay was sat on her own looking down at her pasta and slowing messing with it with her spoon...Chad and Troy walked over and both sat down opposite her and Troy smiled while Chad rolled his eyes....**

"Hi, Im Troy Bolton. Head of the basketball team and all round school hottie as well as most popular guy in school"

"And thats supposed to impress me? Stop wasting my time"

**Chad started laughing, never in all his days at East High had he seen any girl reject the famous Troy Bolton....he was liking this girl more and more every minute.**

**Sharpay then looked down at her phone that was ringing up sayin ****Charlotte Cell.**** Sharpay rolled her eyes and ended the call. Charlotte was just like Sharpay used to be...hot, popular, only care about boys and drinking, sweetest girl ever. Her and Sharpay used to be best friends til the event happened causing Charlotte and Sharpay to loose contact. You see Josh was Charlottes older brother....so when what happened with Josh happened Charlotte hated Sharpay. Now Charlotte rang Sharpay at the same time every day to cause trouble over the phone. Charlotte was one of them she only became evil when she was with her friends....if you got her on her own she wouldnt say a thing and thats why she rang at dinner time because she had all her friends there to back her up, Sharpay hated this. Ryan had told her millions of times to change her number but she refused to incase it made her look scared, although she always was because she knew what they were capable of.**

**Sharpay put her phone on the table after rejecting the call in time for a text to blep up, she picked up her phone and read:**

_**Sharpay Evans im after you and I wont rest till one of us is gone for good. Like Josh!**_

**Sharpays face went pale at this and Chad noticed it.**

"You ok Sharpay?"

"Yeah im fine but Ive got to go"

**And with that Sharpay got up and left the canteen. Troy looked at Chad.**

"That girl is cute but messed up"

"I think sometime was generally up Troy"

"I mean who rejects me"

**Chad got up and left the same way Sharpay had, leaving Troy by himself.**

_Ok short I know but just to let a little insight in lol review please x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, I WANT MORE THOUGH! lol x_

**Sharpay was waiting in the car park for Ryan, she had successfully completed her first day of her new school but had barely seen Ryan throughout the day, he had made friends straight away. Sharpay herself however wanted to be on her own. That Troy Bolton had been making comments at her all day, although after lunch they werent compliments like in the morning. **

**What Sharpay saw next shocked her like no other Ryan had just entered the car park with none other than Troy himself. They seemed to be getting along very well. They both walked over to Sharpay.**

"Hey sis I said we would give Troy and Chad a lift home, they got a lift with Gabby this morning because Troys car is being fixed and Gabby went home just after dinner because she wasnt feeling well, hope you dont mind"

**Sharpay just rolled her eyes and got into the drivers seat.**

"Whatever just get in"

**All 3 boys got in, Chad choosing to ride up front with Sharpay, this friendship between Troy and Ryan was starting to make him feel sick. Sharpay leaned over and switched the radio on.**

"Good taste in music"

"Thanks"

"Im Chad..."

"I know....the sidekick"

"Yeah please dont call me that"

"Then dont be a sidekick"

"Im not a sidekick"

"Yes you are and until you accept that you are it wont change"

**Chad looked down, he knew Sharpay was right.**

"You wanna do something tonight?"

"No, im washing my hair"

"Ohhh ok"

**The rest of the journey was fairly quiet, mainly because Troy was texting Gabby so nobody else was speaking. Sharpay dropped Chad home and carried on to Troys, by this time Ryan had jumped into the front and Troy was trying with Sharpay again and again she wasnt interested. An arguement was just about to start off between Troy and Sharpay when the ringing of Sharpays phone interupted them....yet again it was Charlotte. Sharpays face went pale as Ryan clicked the reject button on her phone. Troy looked on curiously at how pale Sharpay had gone and he was determined to find out who this Charlotte girl was and why she kept ringing Sharpay......**

**Sharpay then parked up at Troys and Troy got out, saying bye to Ryan and waving bye. Sharpay carried on driving.**

"You need to change your number"

"No then they will think im scared and im not"

"Yes you are Sharpay admit it"

"Okay so what if I am but we know I can beat her if it comes too, I did her brother I will her"

"Sharpay what happened with Josh is nothing to be proud of you know!"

"I know but if you cant get them to back down then you beat them Ryan"

"It would be so much easier to change your number"

"You think they would stop there? Ryan they want me dead...."

_Dum dum dum............now I got work lol x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey thanks for all the reviews....Im so sorry havent updated in a while been very hectic.....celebrated me one year wit ex for us to break up a week later then went out with my supposed to be gay mate for night and he beat me up cause wouldnt sleep with him.....then got talking to nicest guy every and went out with him few times to find out he married.....urgh life sucks lol but maybe this chapter will cheer me up lol decided to write cause home alone with swollen leg.....anyway on with the story!!!_

**Sharpay was walking down a beach holding hands with a guy....then were the perfect couple....looking into each others eyes he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. **"I love you Sharpay Evans"

"I love you too Josh.....more than you will ever know" **With that the happy couple kissed. **"Josh promise me you will never leave me...."

"I promise baby.....your mine always and forever" **Sharpay let go of Josh hand and ran down into the sea, taking her clothes off as she went.**

**Josh stood there smiling, he couldnt believe his luck she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He couldnt believe 2years ago he didnt even know her and that one day had changed both there lifes....the day Charlotte became popular and her and Sharpay had bcome best friends. Josh didnt go to there school but Charlotte had brought her new best mate home....him and Sharpay had hit it off straight away and been together since. Josh was knocked out of his day dream by Sharpay shouting his name. He smiled and took his clothes off and ran into the sea after her.**

**They played around for about 3hours....not even realising it was gone midnight. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and they just looked into each others eyes. **"Im kind of cold baby"

"Lets get out then" **Josh took her hand and led her up to the beach....luckily he knew Sharpay better than she knew herself sometimes and he had brought a blanket and some towels. **

**After they had both dried and got dressed they layed on the blanket....Sharpay drawing circles on his chest...**

"Baby...."

"Yes Josh?"

"Will you marry me?" **With that Sharpay looked up and into his eyes and saw he was deadly serious and leaned up to kiss him.**

"Of course....I love you so much"

**With that the happy couple just layed in each others arms smiling.......shame there happiness would be short lived.**

**End Daydream!**

**Sharpay sat on her bed with a photo album in her lap and tears falling freely from her eyes.....the photo album was pictures of her and Josh. The Daydream was there last night together....**

_Please Review...._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews everybody...._

**Sharpay woke up and looked around she was still on her bed and had all her photos still scattered around her. She got up and walked to the mirror and couldnt believe the sight....her eyes were all puffy and red it would take alot of make up to hide this. Looking over at the clock she noticed she had an extra 15minutes to get ready than usual because she had woken up early so Sharpay headed for the bathroom.**

**After Sharpay had got ready and managed to hide her eyes under make-up...well for the most part she walked down to the kitchen and saw Ryan already there eating his breakfast, but he wasnt dressed he was in his pjs and dressing gown.**

"Ryan we gotta leave soon, are you going to get ready?"

**Ryan turned to look at Sharpay and she was shocked to see him looking really pale.**

"Ryan are you ok?"

"No i think i got a bug or sumit....im not going school today Sharpay, sorry!"

**Sharpay walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug.**

"Its ok big bro just get better soon"

"Thanks Shar"

**With that Sharpay grabbed an apple and her bag, gave Ryan a kiss on his cheek and left for another day at that hell hole she called school. Although today would be much worse because she had to face it alone.**

**As Sharpay pulled up another car pulled up beside her but Sharpay wasnt really paying attention because she really didnt want to be at school today so instead of getting out and facing the day ahead Sharpay just let her head drop forward onto the steering wheel. She must have been there a while because next thing she knew there was a bang on her window giving her the biggest fright, she looked up to see Chad there and winded her window down.**

"Can i help you?"

"No just checking your ok see i pulled up at same time as you and 15minutes later your head was still on that steering wheel so just wanted to check you were ok"

"Im fine!"

"Are you sure? Because it doesnt look like it" **As Chad said this he pointed towards her forehead.**

**Sharpay looked in her mirror and saw that her forehead was bleeding, obviously due to where she had stupidly let her head drop onto the metal bit of the wheel.**

"Oh my..."

"It looks quite nasty, want me to show you to nurse office? Can get it cleaned up a bit?"

"But what about miss Darbus?"

"Oh i just came from there....told her you might have got lost so i would find you so were ok"

**Sharpay smiled at this and opened her car door...Chad stood there and held out his hand to pull her up, which she gladly took and as she stood up there eyes connected and she smiled behind shutting her door...**_**What was she thinking he had a girlfriend. Ya his girlfriend was a bit too low class for him but still she was his girlfriend and Sharpay had to respect that. **_**By the time Sharpay came out of her thoughts Chad was dragging her with him and she couldnt help but smile at the fact he hadnt let go of her hand. **

**On the way to the nurse office Sharpay and Chad found out they had so much in common and were having so much fun just talking about everything from basketball to musicals. Sharpay told Chad about her plan to become the next Julie Andrews. Chad told Sharpay how he the wanted to play basketball and have a loving family to go home to but even if he didnt get the basketball as long as he had 2children and a wife he would be happy.**

**After leaving the nurse office Chad and Sharpay started to head to there next lesson but Chad stopped and Sharpay looked at him confused.**

"Chad are you ok?" **With that Chad just kissed her and a shocked Sharpay soon kissed back..........although neither realised they were being watched.......**

_Dum dum dum..........review and i will update quicker :D x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews everybody.......thought would review today_

**Chad walked to his locker after school to put his books away before basketball practice and as he opened it a letter fell out so he picked it up and opened it.....**

_**I know about you & blondie....I wonder what your girlfriend would say if she saw the pics!**_

**He couldnt believe his eyes, Chad looked around and saw a redhead run round the corner....Chad shut his locker and ran after the redhead but nobody was there so he just went to the car park there was no way he was in the mood for basketball practice now. As he got to the car park he saw a familiar blonde and stormed over. **

"I thought we werent going to mention this morning again so dont even try to blackmail me blondie or I will make your life hell!"

**Sharpay looked round at Chad shocked. **"What are you on about?"

"That stupid letter dont even try to blackmail me! Im with Taylor and this morning was just a mistake so get over it!"

"Listen here Danforth you are NOT god so dont evenstart! You think you are everything but your not....your not even a good kisser! The kiss made me feel sick that much I spent most the day in the bathroom!" **By this time Sharpay was in Chads face with all her anger clearly visible. After saying that Sharpay got into her car and drove over leaving behind a very stunned Chad. **

**Chad walked over to his car and just sat in it thinking.....he knew Sharpay had nothing to do with that letter she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and now Chad felt really bad for saying what he had Sharpay was a lovely girl and Chad had never felt this bad about upsetting anybody before as much as he did with Sharpay just then.**

**Elsewhere Sharpay stormed into her house and heard giggling.....she walked into the living room to see Ryan Gabby Troy Taylor Kelsi and Jason sat around laughing about something Troy had said. Ryan was the first to notice the blonde at the door.**

"Hey sis how was school?"

"WHAT are THESE people doing here!?!" **Nobody had heard Sharpay talk like that before.....well Ryan had but that was a long time ago.....After Josh! They were all very shocked to say the least.**

"Remember we were all going to chill out tonight with pizza and dvds to start the weekend.....Chad should be here soon...are you ok?"

"URGH dont mention that lunkhead basketball thing to me!"

**With that Ryan got up quick and pulled Sharpay into the kitchen. By now his tone was matching Sharpays.**

"What the hell happened today Shar?"

"Nothing!"

"You know what you havent been like this since Josh died so I know something is up" **What Ryan didnt expect was for Sharpays had to connect with his cheek.**

"DONT YOU EVER MENTION HIS NAME!" **With that Sharpay stormed upstairs with tears streaming down her face.**

**Ryan walked back into the living room holding his face and Kelsi got straight up.**

"Ryan are you ok? Why did Sharpay hit you?"

"I know I shouldnt have said it.....why did I say it?"

"Say what?"

"Say about Josh"

"Whos Josh?"

"He.....he was Sharpays fiance.....before...."

**But before Ryan could finish his sentence Chad walked in with pizza.**

"Hey guys!"

**Meanwhile upstairs Sharpay was laying on her bed crying when her phone beeped.....she got up and was shocked to say the least with the text she had got.....**

_**I know about you and basketball boy x**_

**Although it wasnt what the text said that shocked Sharpay it was the number it was set from....Sharpay hadnt yet had chance to delete the number.....the number read**

_**Josh!**_

_Please review.....x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews....already had this one ready...enjoy x_

**The following Monday Sharpay walked into school with Ryan, who went straight to his friends. Sharpay however kept looking round as if she was being watched.....she hadnt told Ryan about the text or anybody else for that matter. Chad had spent most the weekend ringing and texting her but she hadnt answered, she had just spent the whole weekend up in her room by herself. Ryan had been out with Kelsi most the weekend and there parents were never home so it was just Sharpay. **

**She went to her locker to see Troy stood there smiling. **"What!?!"

"Hey Shar you ok?"

"What do you want Bolton?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you have a point?"

"Guess so.....did Ryan tell you about me and Gabby breaking up?"

"Whats that got to do with me?"

"Well my new girlfriend seems to know you"

"Everybody knows OF me Bolton"

"No as if she says you are friends....anyway she starts here today so when I see her I will bring her to ya so you can catch up....laterz"

**With that he left and Sharpay was left wondering what the hell had just happened. She didnt know anybody from around here that didnt already go to this school. She shook it off and walked into homeroom.....absolutely dreading it as she sat next to Chad and they hadnt spoken since there little arguement on Friday, when Sharpay got there Chad wasnt there.....which she was thankful for. **

**Chad walked into homeroom holding Taylors hand who was talking to Gabby while he was checking his phone...he had just recieved a text saying that if he wants a kiss with Sharpay today to make sure nobody around. This really was starting to annoy him, who was it that knew about the kiss and instead of being like this why didnt they just blackmail him. Chad gave Taylor a kiss on her cheek and took his seat next to Sharpay, he couldnt help but take a peek at her, she was drawing but he couldnt see what. Whatever it was she was concentrating very hard. **

**Miss Darbus walked in late and made everybody settle.**

"Good morning everybody! Before we start I would like to introduce our new student all the way from LA Charlotte Jones"

**Sharpay looked straight at the door....she couldnt of heard right but her fears were confirmed when the one and only Charlotte entered, Josh's little sister Charlotte, her ex best friend Charlotte, the Charlotte who was out to get her.**

**Charlotte smiled as she walked in and her eyes locked with Sharpays....she hadnt changed a bit apart from last time Charlotte had seen her was at her brothers funeral. Now Charlotte was here to settle this once and for all. Charlotte took her seat next to Troy and he reached over and held her hand. This Sharpay could not believe Charlotte and Troy? No way....he wasnt that stupid surely.**

**As soon as the bell went Sharpay got up and practically ran out of the classroom, Chad went after her and grabbed her arm. Sharpay jumped at the sudden contact and swung her fist at the person who had grabbed her arm, shocked when she noticed that person was Chad.**

"Oh my god Chad im so sorry I thought you were somebody else!"

**Chad rubbed his face, that girl had a hard punch. **"Charlotte maybe?"

"NO.....I mean no why would it be Charlotte?"

"Because as soon as miss Darbus said her name you went all pale and when she came in you both locked eyes like you knew each other...."

**At that moment Charlotte and Troy came over holding hands.**

"Hey guys.....Charlotte this is my best friend Chad and of course you know Sharpay. Chad this is Charlotte my new girlfriend"

**Charlotte stuck out her hand and shook hands with Chad.**

"Nice to meet you Chad"

"You too Charlotte....how do you and Sharpay knew each other?"

"Oh we went to school together in LA....we were the bestest of friends werent we Sharpay?"

**At that moment all three of them turned to look at Sharpay but she was gone.**

**Sharpay ran over to Ryan who was with Kelsi, they didnt have homeroom together anymore. Ryan had asked to be swapped to be with Kelsi.**

"Shes here Ryan! Shes in this school"

"Sharpay calm down! Whos here?"

"Charlotte!"

**Ryans face went as pale as Sharpays had earlier. He had expected Charlotte to come at some point but not this soon and not to this school, he just assumed she would have gone to West High or something not to the school she knew Sharpay would be at, unless she didnt know Sharpay had been here.....either way it was not good news for Sharpay. Kelsi saw the looks on the twins faces and wanted to know what it was all about. Ryan had told her all about why they had to move here and she was sure by the looks on there faces that Charlotte was the one out to get Sharpay.**

"Guys whos Charlotte?"

"Shes the one I told you about baby"

"Oh"

**Sharpays eyes widen. Baby? Were they an item? It was then that she noticed they were holding hands.....just as she was about to ask the ball for class rang and Ryan and Kelsi headed away but not before saying bye. Sharpay walked to class and on the way saw Chad, she pulled him to the corner.**

"I know who sent you the note"

"Who?"

"Charlotte"

"Why would your best friend send me that? Anyway she only started today so she wouldnt have known"

"Chad trust me!"

"No I dont wanna Evans leave me alone" **With that he walked off, leaving a very confused Sharpay....why was he being like this? He called her by her last name? Something wasnt right.....**

_There we go people....review please xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Urgh sorry for lack of update when I was doing so well lol my life has taken bit of twist lol urgh why am I so stupid as to believe my ex was still in love with me? Gosh guys can proper make us feel that cant they lol no offence to any guys out there lol anyway on with the story x_

**As bell rung signalling the end of the school day Sharpay struttered towards her locker, still angry over Chad. She hadnt see him all day and hadnt been ablento sort things out and see what his problem was. As she got closer to her locker she saw a familiar red head stood by her locker.**

"What do you want Charlotte?"

"Oh hey Sharpay, how are you?"

"I said what do you want?"

"I want us to be friends"

"Ya cause thats ever going to happen"

"Why not? I havent forgave you but we can just try forget and you can help me get adjusted to this new school, we could rule it like we did back in LA?"

"I dont know so" **And with that Sharpay walked away with her head held high. As she turned the corner she bumped into Chad, they both stood still and just looked at each other. Sharpay was the first to break their stare and do the fake cough as she walked away. **

"Sharpay wait.....!"

**Sharpay stopped but didnt turn around, she couldnt. He had hurt her and it wasnt the first time so she couldnt forgive him anymore. She had to let herself be the stronger person. **"Just drop it Danforth!" **And with that Sharpay carried on down the corridor and to her car. **

**As Sharpay left the building Charlotte walked behind Chad and whispered into his ear.**

"She deserves better that some lunkhead basketball jerk!"

**With that Charlotte walked off the way Sharpay had just gone leaving Chad there confused.**

_OK Only a small one but im currently writing the next chapter and this was just a filler to my next idea....x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey sorry for the really late update, had it planned to update day after last update but got the sack from my job so head been all messed up and havent had chance lol but here it goes x_

**Sharpay waltzed into school the following day, she was wearing a short black leather skirt and ared top that didnt leave alot to the imagination. To go with the outfit she had some black knee high boots and black and red accessories. She wanted to try a new look out today.....a new Sharpay. Her hair hung down with what everybodt thought was a red highlight at the front of her hair, actually a clip in. Sharpay walked over to her locker and sorted her hair in the mirror that hung in it. **_**Stuff them all....today is all about me. **_**And with that thought Sharpay walked towards her first class. **

**When she walked into homeroom almost everybody was already there. Taylor was sat with Gabby in the corner, both girls looking quite upset. Charlotte was sat on Troys lap, who was talking to Chad. All 5looked up in shock as Sharpay entered. Sharpay went and sat straight at the back, something that never happens. She started to draw when she saw somebody standing infront of her desk, she looked up to see Charlotte there.**

**Once Charlotte had Sharpays attention she sat down on the desk infront and turned to her ex best friend.**

"What do you want Charlotte?"

"I like the new look, it suits you"

"Thanks but what do you want?"

"What I wanted yesterday.....me and you to be friends......please Sharpay I want to forget about Josh and move forwards.....lifes to short to hold grudges.....Josh proved that to us"

"Urgh! Fine we can try"

"Yay!" **With that Charlotte jumped up and gave Sharpay a hug. Charlotte then grabbed Sharpays hand and dragged her towards the front. Charlotte sat on the desk infront of Troy and Sharpay infront of Chad. **

"Baby guess what.....me and Sharpay are friends again! Isnt that great?"

"That it is princess"

**Sharpay smiled at this, she hadnt actually seen Charlotte looking as happy as she did now. **

**Chad sat there watching the interaction between all 3 of his friends. He wasnt so keen on Charlotte but knew Troy really liked her so he was giving her a chance but he was sure Sharpay hated him. He wasnt surprised he hadnt treated her like second best and like a total b*tch. As Chad thought this he looked over at Sharpay just as she looked over at him and there eyes locked. Sharpay was the first to break the stare but not before smiling a shy smile at Chad and looking down and she went a light shade of red.**

**After homeroom Sharpay and Charlotte walked out together laughing, with Chad and Troy walking behind. Sharpay knew she should be listening but couldnt help over hearing Chad and Troy.**

"So you and Taylor are officially broken up?"

"Yep since after basketball last night, I couldnt stand it I like Sharpay but I was dragging Taylor along, the only problem being if I ask Sharpay out now everybody will know I was using Taylor since Sharpay started here"

"So?"

"Plus I dont even know who sent me that letter so if I get with Sharpay before I find out then that person might tell everybody about the kiss, then I will look like a jerk"

**Sharpay couldnt believe it, he really did like her but was scared what people might think. Without thinking she turned to Charlotte.**

"I like Chad"

"I KNEW IT!"

**Everybody turned and looked at them, Troy pulled Charlotte round.**

"Knew what baby?"

Sharpay likes Chad"

**As soon as she said the words her hand flung to her mouth in shock. Chad and Sharpay stood there with red faces. Sharpay was the first to speak.**

"Well I got to go"

**With that she ran, but she didnt get far before a hand pulled her round and into a long passionate kiss.**

**Charlotte and Troy couldnt believe there eyes. Sharpay and Chad in a lip lock.....they knew they both liked each other but after what Chad had been saying minutes before, him running to her like that didnt make sense.**

**Taylor and Gabby walked round the corner and stopped dead at the sight before them, Chad was holding Sharpay close and the two were kissing. Taylor couldnt believe it, Chad had broke up with her saying he didnt want a girlfriend at the moment because he was getting distracted from basketball and that maybe after the championship they may try again. But now here he was the next morning kissing the new girl.**

**Chad and Sharpay slowly pulled apart and Chad smiled down at Sharpay, he had wanted to do that for a long time. Sharpay couldnt take the smile off her face either. Neither of them were aware of the people around them til Taylor grabbed Sharpay by her hair and pulled her back, smashing her into the wall. **

**Sharpay was too shocked to move and didnt move as Taylor started to hit her. **

**Charlotte came running over and pulled Taylor by her hair just like Taylor had done to Sharpay a few moments ago. **

**Just as Charlotte was about to hit Taylor for a second time Troy came over and pulled Charlotte away. Chad pulled Taylor back, as Ryan helped Sharpay up. Chad held Taylor and looked into her eyes.**

"What is your problem?"

"YOU...your my problem......you said last night that you still loved me and after basketball season was over we could give it another try"

**Chad didnt even reply to this he just looked over at Sharpay to see her reaction to what Taylor had just said. He could see the hurt in her eyes before she ran.....ran out of school and into the parking lot.**

**Chad slowly let go of Taylor not saying a word, he didnt need to the anger was visible in his face. He hadnt said them things. Well he had said it was due to basketball but he hadnt said he still loved her and wanted her back after. That was all lies. He couldnt believe Taylor was so cold that she would say them things just to hurt Sharpay. **

**Meanwhile Sharpay started her car and drove.....she drove fast as she cried. She had to get out of here. She had never felt this hurt.....not since Josh. She looked down at her phone as it rang, Chads name flashed and she pressed cancel. 5minutes later it rang again, this time being Charlotte so she answered, still crying.**

"Hello?"

"Sharpay its me....where are you?"

"I couldnt stay....I had to drive"

"Drive where Sharpay?"

"I cant be hurt again....."

"Sharpay your not making any sense.....talk to me"

"Im going to Josh" **With that Sharpay put the phone down.**

**Charlotte couldnt believe her ears.....she turned to Chad and Troy. Chad was the first to speak.**

"Well....?"

"Shes going to Josh"

"Whos Josh?"

**With that Charlotte started crying, Troy wrapped his arm round her and Chad got his phone out to ring Sharpay. This time she answered.**

"Hello?"

"Sharpay whos Josh? Where does he live?"

"In the skies above....."

**With that she hung up...leaving everybody feeling useless.........**

_Here ya go lol will be hopefully updating in next couple days lol review!! x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Heya thanks for the reviews! Had to update again because got no job lol and nothing to do...so here goes!_

**Chad walked into his house later that day. He couldnt believe the afternoon he had. **

**After his phone call with Sharpay earlier Charlotte had managed to tell them what had happened between Sharpay and Josh. Chad couldnt believe it, how could a 16year old girl have gone through so much already. **

**Chad sat in his room staring at his computer, he had an assignment to do but he couldnt think how to start it so instead of doing his assignment he rang Sharpays phone again, it was still off. He was really worried about her now. Gosh he was falling hard.....he loved that girl! He couldnt loose her. **

**Troy walked into Chads room to see him in deep thought. He knew how Chad really felt about Sharpay....everybody did after earlier. Now after all that had happened it even more obvious he was in love. Troy sat on the end of Chads bed and watched his friend.**

"Her phones still off"

"She'll be alright Chad....shes a strong girl"

"I need to know where she is Troy.....I need to hold her"

**As he said that Charlotte came running in with the biggest smile on her face.**

"Whos wants to go on a road trip!?!"

"Baby I dont think nows the right time"

"No Troy it is.....my friend from LA......Emma she rang me she stopped Sharpay.....shes alive and well and in LA, Emma followed her shes booked into a hotel and I think we should go get her"

**Chad jumped up and hugged Charlotte. But Troy broke them apart.**

"So what are we waiting for?"

**With that all three headed for the door and into Charlottes car.**

**Meanwhile, Sharpay arrived at LA and went straight to the cemetary. She had dropped by the shop on the way there and had brought some flowers. She knew where she was going and she was going to visit Josh. She had told them on the phone that she was going to him, she knew what they must be thinking but she couldnt deal with that now. She had more important things. **

**Once she had put the flowers down she sat down next to it and cried.**

"Josh baby....I miss you so much.....I want you here besides me. I know Charlotte doesnt like me but shes dating Troy.....hes like this big hot shot of my school, basically you. Troys best mates with this guy Chad, oh Josh hes lovely. Im starting to really like him but I feel like im betraying you.....I loved you so much, I still do! I cant be with him Josh not until I know your ok with it......I love you so much baby"

**With that Sharpay got up and left the cemetary and drove to the nearest 5star hotel. **

**The next day Sharpay woke up to 5missed calls from Chad. She decided now was as good now to give him a ring back.**

**Chad woke and saw his phone flashing Sharpays name so he picked it straight up.**

"Sharpay?"

"Hi Chad, whats up?"

"Sharpay where are you?"

"In LA, why?"

"Me too, meet me please?"

"Meet me at the local cemetary please?"

"Ok what time?"

"11am please" **With that Sharpay hung up.**

_Heya guys just to make it clear the bold writing is what happening and the none bold writing is them talking.....review please xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Got bored so thought I would update again!_

**The next morning Chad was sat at the entrance to the cemetary. Charlotte had dropped him off before she had dragged Troy to meet all her friends.**

**Chad looked at his phone which said 11:15am. She was late. As soon as this thought popped into his head he saw Sharpays car stop next to him. She looked gorgeous in his eyes. She was wearin a black halterneck top and light blue jeans. Her hair was in loose curls and she had her sunglasses on over her eyes.**

**Chad got into the car and Sharpay carried on driving into the cemetary and stopped near Josh's grave. She came to a stop and got out with Chad following her, no words were needed. Sharpay sat on the ground next to the grave and Chad sat next to her. **

"Did Charlotte tell you about me and Josh?"

"Yeah....after you left"

"I had to come see him"

"I understand"

"No you dont....but you need to....I felt like being with you in a way I was betraying Josh"

"I understand that Sharpay.....I think I love you and if that means waiting until your ready then im willing to do that"

**Sharpay leaned over and kissed Chad. They kissed only for a few seconds and when they pulled away he looked so confused.**

"Im ready!"

**Chad smiled and they both stood up and hugged. Chad walked towards his side of the car as Sharpay bent down one last time.**

"I will always love you Josh"

**Sharpay got back into the car and drove. 5minutes after leaving the cemetary nobody had spoken. Chad was the one to broke the silence.**

"So where are we going now?"

"To the beach"

"Sounds fun...why?"

"Because its a nice summer day and i've got us a picnic in the boot, as well as a change of clothes for the both of us.

"So you knew what you were going to say to me, you knew we were going to be together"

"I hoped.....I hoped you understood everything with Josh and what was going through my mind, its something I couldnt tell you over the phone"

**Meanwhile, Charlotte and Troy pulled up at the beach and headed over to her friends whilst holding hands with Troy. As soon as Emma saw Charlotte she ran screaming upto her. Charlotte let go of Troys hand and ran and hugged her best friend.**

"Oh my gosh Emma i've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Char-Char, Babe whos the hottie?"

"Oh Emma this is my boyfriend Troy...Troy this is my best friend Emma"

**Troy smiled at the girl as she hugged him.**

"Hey Emma....its nice to meet you"

"You too Troyie!"

**Troy and Charlotte were on the beach with all her friends when Chad and Sharpay pulled up. As Chad stood out the car he looked over and saw Troy. **

"So I guess I get to meet all your old friends"

**Sharpay got out the car and grabbed Chads hand, as she looked over the colour on her face went pale. **

"Yeah I guess you will"

**Sharpay and Chad walked down hand in hand to where everybody was having fun on the beach, as they got closer Sharpays grasp on Chads hand got tighter and Chad noticed this. **

"Baby are you ok?"

**Sharpay smiled a weak smile, **"Yeah"

"Good because your kind of killing my hand"

**Emma was the first to spot Sharpay.**

"Lookie lookie the great Sharpay Evans returns!"

**Charlotte hit Emmas arm and gave her a warning look, which didnt go unnoticed by Troy. Troy stood up and gave Sharpay a hug.**

"Its good to see your ok Shar"

"Thanks Troy"

"And I see you and Chad are finally together"

"Yep its official"

**Emma rolled her eyes at this and gave Charlotte a look, which Chad saw. Chad stood forward and looked at Emma.**

"Is there a problem with me and Sharpay?"

"Yeah there is....she does what she does to Josh then comes down here rubbing it in our faces that at least she can move on"

**Sharpay ran off as she said this and Chad turned and ran after, he needed to know what she ment.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Heya guys...sorry for delayed update, been at a bit of a brain freeze lol didnt know where i wanted to go with this story, even considered deleting it but i couldnt lol so thought would update today because turn 20 tomorrow!!!_

**Sharpay was currently sat in her car crying. She knew it was a mistake coming back, she only wanted to visit Josh, she didnt wanna see any of them lot. Just as she was about to drive away she felt Chads hand on her shoulder. She didnt need to look at him to see the hurt in his eyes because she was about to run away again.**

"Get in!"

**No words were needed, Chad let go of Sharpays hand and walked round to the passenger side. As he got in Sharpay started her engine and they drove away. Chad looked around, he didnt know where they were going.**

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

"But my stuffs at the hotel"

**Sharpay nodded and turned the car round, driving to the hotel. When they got there Chad got out and ran into the hotel, leaving Sharpay outside waiting. Not even 10minutes later Troy pulled up and walked straight by Sharpay and into the hotel to get his stuff also. **

**As Sharpay was waiting she decided to give her brother a call and let him know that she was ok, unfortunately he disconnected her call. So she did the only thing she could think of and sent him a text, it read:**

_**Hey Ry its me! Just to let you know im ok and currently with Chad and Troy. They are just getting there stuff and then we will leave and be home in a few hours. Text back please - Love Shar x**_

**As Sharpay wrote the text Chad and Troy came out, in deep discusion (sorry if spelt wrong). They both put there stuff in the boot and jumped into the car, Chad in the front passengers seat.**

**The drive was pretty quiet for about an hour or so, the odd word being spoken every so often, until Troy couldnt take it anymore.**

"What happened between you and this Josh!?!"

"I dont wanna talk about it"

"Well I suggest you do if you want our help!"

"I dont need your help Troy"

"Oh yes you do Sharpay....I wasnt going to come back with you but after what they were planning I had you....there after you Sharpay and it sounds serious so I suggest you tell us so we can help you"

**After that they went all quiet again and eventually Sharpay dropped Troy back at his house. Once Troy was out the car the silence seemed all the more arkward. When they pulled up and Chads house as he was getting out the car Sharpay spoke up.**

"It shouldnt be like this" **Chad turned to her confused.**

"What shouldnt be?"

"Us! We have just spent a journey back from LA not being able to even look at each other"

"We will work it out"

"No we wont"

"Why not?"

"Because I dont want to, this is us breaking up Chad"

**With that she pulled the passenger door shut and drove off. Leaving Chad sat there very confused.**

**The next morning Troy pulled up at Chads house and waited for his best mate. Chad walked out his house with a smile on his face and basketball in his hand, he hadnt actually taken it to school with him since Sharpay had told him he looked stupid. As he got in the car Troy looked at the ball.**

"Do I wanna ask?"

"We broke up last night"

"We need to help her!"

"WE dont need to do nothing, you can if you want but im done. The icequeen can suffer"

**With that he put the music on, signalling the subject was finished.**

**Chad and Troy walked into school and straight to there lockers and met up with all the other basketball guys, who were glad Chad was back to himself. **

**They were having a laugh until they heard a big commotion and in struttered Sharpay Evans. She was wearin a short pink dress, that hugged all the right part. The dress was covered in glitter. Pink steletto heels and her hair hung loose and in small curls. She didnt look like the Sharpay the boys had seen yesterday. **

**Chad was knocked out of his dream when Sharpay was stood infront of him.**

"Hi Shar"

"MOVE IT DANFORTH!"

**Chad slowly moved to the side and Sharpay carried on straight past him and to her locker, which was now painted pink.**

**Charlotte walked over to Chad and Troy.**

"And so the icequeen returns"

**Both boys just glared at her and walked off.**

**Once Sharpay had reached her locker she reapplied her lipgloss and slammed it shut. Before yet again stuttering her stuff down the hallway and into homeroom.**

**The icequeen was well and truely back.......**


	13. Chapter 13

_And finally here is my update, Ive had this chapter half written for a while now and so finally I updated....x_

**Chad and Troy walked into the canteen, Troy holding Charlottes hand and Chad holding Taylors hand. After seeing Sharpay yell at a few students today Chad asked Taylor back out. Claiming insanity and Taylor being deeply in love took him back. Gabby therefore wasn't talking to Taylor and had taken to Ryan & Kelsi, who just happening to follow Sharpay round.**

**Charlotte and Taylor sat down at there usual table gossiping while Troy and Chad went to get food for them all. **

"I cant believe Gabby is hanging around with the IceQueen"

"Sharpay isnt that bad...she just doesnt know how to show her real feelings"

"Well she truely showed how she felt about a lot of people today. All this because Chad dumped her."

**By this moment Sharpay Gabby Ryan and Kelsi were stood behind the two girls. Sharpay let out a sarcastic laugh getting both the girls attention.**

"Dear dear Taylor you are so naive. Chads only back with you because I dumped HIM. You seriously think if I still wanted him he would be with you, Gosh and there was me thinking you were ment to have a brain."

**With that Sharpay and Gabby walked off laughing with Ryan and Kelsi following. **

**As they walked away Taylor looked on the verge of crying so Charlotte stood up and walked away Sharpay.**

"Oi Ice B*tch!"

**Sharpay turned round and stood face to face with Charlotte.**

"What do you want Jones?"

**By this time everybody in the canteen was watching. Taylor Chad and Troy stood behind Charlotte.**

"You think you are so sick"

"I dont do thinking.....I know I am, now whats your point?"

"Remember Sharpay I know you, I know your past and I wont be afraid to tell everybody in this school about it"

"At which you will have the same result as Josh"

**Both girls couldnt believe Sharpay had said that, her heart was breaking as she had said that line. Charlotte jumped forward and grabbed Sharpays hair. Troy was there within a second and pulled a now crying Charlotte back. He pulled her into a hug and held her close and she cried into his chest. Chad grabbed Taylors hand and walked her back to their table.**

**Sharpay however just stood there in her spot not saying a word, she had tears in her eyes. All of a sudden she just dropped her stuff and ran out of the canteen crying. Gabby grabbed Sharpays stuff and ran after her, she found her in the girls bathroom leaning against the far wall crying.**

"Sharpay? Are you ok?"

**Sharpay nodded and started wiping her eyes and took her bag as she started to re-apply her make up.**

"Thanks Gabby"

"No problem.....do you want to talk about it?"

"I do but not at the moment"

"Thats ok, im here when you want to talk about it"

"Thanks Gabby....you know what I never saw you as the close friend type"

"Thanks Shar, I actually never saw you as the friend type either"

**Both girls laughed and hugged.**

"Right now you've done your make up we better get to class"

**With that Sharpay linked arms with Gabby and off they went to there next lesson, luckily for Sharpay Charlotte Troy Chad and Taylor were all in different lessons to her for the rest of the day.**

**As Sharpay walked to her car after school she was in a very cheerful mood. She had made arrangements to have a girly night with Gabby this weekend but tonight was the good one, Gabby and Kelsi were both coming over for pizza and Ryan wouldnt be there. Giving Sharpay type to make good and close friends. Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chad leaned against her car.**

"What do you want Danforth?"

"Why did you say what you said to Taylor?"

"Because its the truth and we both know it"

"So? Why tell her?"

"So you admit its true?"

"Of course I do Sharpay I love you"

"Well I dont love you now MOVE"

**With that Sharpay got in her car and drove over, as she drove she tried to stop the tears from coming. She really did love Chad.....**

_Reviews Wanted Please xoxoxox_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey thought would update as had almost finished this chapter before had even put 13 up lol enjoy! x_

**As Chad pulled up at Taylors later that night for there night in together as her parents were out he couldnt get Sharpays words out of his head, **_**Well I dont love you**_**. It was amazing how such simple words could hurt so much. He truely did love Sharpay but how could he show her? He was Troys best friend, he had to have a girlfriend at all times and that didnt give time to wow Sharpay so if he was going to do it he had to have the preparations all ready before he broke up with Taylor. **

**Unbeknown to Chad he had been sat outside Taylors house just staring for 10minutes and Taylor wasnt very impressed. She knew he loved Sharpay and that Sharpay loved him but she didnt want to loose him, even if it ment living a lie. She had loved Chad for as long as she could remember and she was determined he was her first and that she was his first. Well she hadnt been his first, everybody knew he had lost his virginity two weeks before he asked Taylor out. It had been at a university party he had crashed with all the basketball lot. **

**Now stood watching him sat in his car, no doubt thinking about Sharpay, Taylor was angry and determined that tonight was going to be the night. Taylor grabbed her phone and rang his number, after a minute or so Chad answered.**

"Hello?"

"Chad are you coming inside or going to sit in your car all night?"

"Oh ummmm sorry baby, will be with you in just a second"

**With that Chad hung up and grabbed the flowers off the backseat, he got out his car and made sure to lock it. Then he started up to Taylors house and was welcomed with a big hug and passionate kiss. Chad was a bit taken back, partly due to Taylors directness and partly due to the fact that she was in a very skimpy dressing gown and he wondered if there was even anything under that dressing gown. **

**After there little make out fest Taylor led Chad into the living room where there was candles all over the room. They both set down and Chad turned to Taylor.**

"So what film are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking the notebook?"

"Cool cool Ive never seen that before"

"Not a lot of guys have"

**With that she smiled and put the film in and got some popcorn, as she came back into the room she switched the light off and sat on the sofa with Chad. His arm round her shoulders and she leaned onto his chest and smiled. **

**Half an hour later Chad was really enjoying the film but Taylor had grew bored and turned her attention to Chad, she opened his shirt a bit and started playing with the little bit of hair he had on it. Chad barely noticed what she was doing until he felt her hand go down his boxers. As soon as he felt her he jumped up off the sofa.**

"What are you doing?"

"Dont you want to sleep with me?"

**Chad smiled a little at how innocent Taylor looked and sat down next to her on the sofa, he took her hand in his.**

"Baby of course I do I just dont want to rush you and it feels at the moment like your in it to prove a point, we have to get back to how we were before, you understand?"

**Taylor nodded and smiled, how did she get such a great boyfriend?**

**Within five minutes they were both back into the film as if nothing had happened. **

**By the time the film had ended Taylor was asleep and Chad smiled at her, he gently got off and turned the tele off. He carefully picked Taylor up and took her up to her bedroom and layed her on her bed and tucked her in. Then he layed on top of the blanket and watched her sleep. Before he knew it he was asleep as well.**

**Meanwhile elsewhere Sharpay opened her door to Gabby and Kelsi, she had a massive smile on her face and dragged them straight up to her room. Gabby and Kelsi had never seen anything like it before.`Kelsi was the first to come out of her stare.**

"Shar this is about the size of my house"

"Oh its nothing, Ryans is bigger"

"Serious?"

"Why would I lie?" **Asked a very confused Sharpay. Kelsi and Gabby both laughed and jumped on her bed.**

**The girls spent about half an hour jumping on Sharpays bed and giggling. They then watched MeanGirls and aint pizza. By the time that had finished it was 11pm and the girls decided to do something a little bit more relaxed, so they did each other make overs and giggled. About 1am they decided to go to sleep as they had to get up early in the morning for showers. It did help that Sharpay had 3bathrooms but Kelsi and Gabby had decided they wanted to wear something out of Sharpays walk in closest but they wanted to choose in the morning.**

_Please Review, hoping to have chapter 15 up maybe saturday, if not after the weekend xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

_Heya guys, sorry havent updated in while, didnt have internet lol x_

**Chad walked over to Troys car, although he had his own he always got a lift to and from school from Troy. Troy laughed as he saw his friends face, he looked tired to say the least.**

"What happened to you?"

"Stayed at Taylors last night, her parents kicked me out at 5am insisting I took there daughters innocence"

"And did you?"

"No I was fully dressed"

"Then why did they think you two had sex?"

"Well when I turned up she was at the door in just a dressing gown, when they came into her room she no longer had everything covered"

"Gutted man! Anyway Gabby texted me this morning saying Sharpay didnt spill"

"Wait Gabby is only pretending to be Sharpays friend?"

"No she is actually her friend, shes just trying to help at the same time"

"Thats cold man even for you"

"Were only trying to help Sharpay because YOU wont"

"Its not that, she dumped me man! Ive never been dumped before! I mean who does she think she is"

"Your only saying this because you still want her"

"Obviously!"

"So why are you stringing Taylor along?"

"I honestly dont know man!"

**Troy parked up at there school and started to get out. He saw Sharpay and Gabby walking there way to go into school.**

"Think fast man!"

**Chad looked up and saw Sharpay, he stood up and got out the car, he held the door open a little with his hand and said Sharpays name but she didnt say anything. Instead she pushed the car door closed to get back, right onto Chads hand. Chad let out a little manly scream and the door shut on his hand, he pulled it out to find it bleedin.**

"You ok man?"

"No I am not, why did she do that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you and Taylor"

**As if on cue Taylor came running up and kissed him.**

"Baby im so sorry about my parents! I explained to them that nothing happened and they want you over for dinner tonight, oh my gosh what happened to your hand? Did the IceQueen do that? Im going to kill her!"

**With that Taylor ran off after Sharpay and grabbed her shoulder pulling her round. Sharpay looked at Taylor, she was clearly unimpressed.**

"Who the hell do you think you are touching!?!"

"Leave my boyfriend alone!! He dumped you now get over it!"

"Is that what he told you? Your more of an idiot than I thought, I dumped him stupid!"

"Well well just leave him alone! Hes all mine!"

"Whatever you say darling......its me he wants now get over it!"

"If he wanted you he wouldnt of slept with me last night!"

**As Taylor shouted this everybody went quiet, Sharpay looked as if she would cry as her eyes met Chads. He had just walked into the building with Troy having missed the whole thing.**

**Chad looked over at Sharpay and saw the tears in her eyes. He never realised eyes could say so much. She looked hurt.....angry.....and worst of all she looked disappointed. **

**Sharpay ran, she ran as fast as she could in stiletto heels and she was running towards the bathroom. **

**As she reached them she stormed in and shouted at all the girls to leave! They did as she said and she slid down onto the floor crying. **_**How could he? He said he loved me so why did he sleep with Taylor?**_

**As soon as Sharpay went Gabby and Kelsi ran after her. Everybody started whispering and walked in all directions. Taylor walked off the other way with Charlotte. Chad and Troy went to go after them but Ryan stopped them.**

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Sleep with Taylor!"

"Ha! You have got to be joking!"

"No"

"Oh my god! Is that what Taylor told her?"

"And the rest of the school"

**Ryan then walked off leaving a very angry Chad. **

**Chad and Troy went to home room, hoping to see Sharpay so Chad could explain but neither her or Gabby turned up.**

**Gabby was sat on the toilets floor with Sharpay crying as her phone vibrated. She opened her bag and saw it off Troy.**

**Where are you and Sharpay?**

**Gabby texted Troy back and they were texting for about 5minutes.**

**Toilets. Shar cant stop crying x**

**Chad didnt sleep with Taylor!**

**Not what Taylors telling everybody! x**

**So I heard.....Chads well angry! He wants to talk to Sharpay**

**She doesnt want to talk to him**

**Please**

**Ok come to bathroom we will make them talk x**

**Troy and Chad left homeroom before Miss Darbus arrived. When they got to the bathroom they knocked on the door.**

**Gabby stood up and walked over to the door, she walked out and pushed Chad in.**

**Chad couldnt believe it when he walked in. The girl he loved was sat on the floor in the girls toilets crying. Her make up was all down her face and bits of her blonde locks were stuck to her face. He knelt down infront of her and made her look at him. **

**She looked up and fell into his arms crying. **

**They sat like that for 5minutes.**

"Why?" **Sharpay broke the silence. Her voice was all shaky and quiet.**

"I didnt!"

"Then why did she say it?"

"Probably so we would never talk again"

"Do you love her?"

"No Shar I love you!"

**Sharpay slowly looked up and into his eyes.**

"Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart!"

**Hearing this Sharpay leaned up and kissed him.**

**Meanwhile Gabby and Troy were sat on the floor outside the toilets.**

"Do you love Charlotte?"

"Honestly? No im only with her to make you jealous"

"Job done"

**Troy looked at her.**

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course, Troy I loved you so much, I still do"

"I love you too"

**With that they kissed as well.**

"Next time I see Charlotte I will end things."

**Although that was his plan, he hadnt expected to have been seen having that.**

**Sharpay and Chad came out of the bathroom 5minutes later, holding hands. Sharpay had redone her make up but wasnt wearing as much as she usually would. Chad had spent the whole time moaning that she didnt need lots to look beautiful. As they walked out Troy and Gabby stood up smiling.**

"Oh my gosh Shar does this mean you two are together now?"

"Ya, after Chad dumps Taylor"

**As if on cue Taylor came round the corner and Sharpay dropped Chads hand.**

**Chad made his way over to Taylor as Sharpay Troy and Gabby walked off.**

"Were you holding Sharpays hand?"

"Taylor why did you tell everybody we slept together?"

"I dont know! It just came out! She was going on about how you didnt want me and you wanted her and......"

"She was right"

"W...what?"

"I want to be with Sharpay, I love her!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am.....yeah!"

**Taylor slapped Chad hard across his face and ran crying into the toilets that Chad and Sharpay had just came out of.**

_Well I hope you liked......next time everybody finds out what Charlotte thinks happened to Josh! x_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey again im really sorry! My sister blocked the internet and its taken forever for me to update...._

**Charlotte went round to Taylors later that night. She hadnt seen her new friend most of the day, rumour was Chad had dumped her and Charlotte was guessing she had skipped out of school.**

**After a few minutes Taylor answered the door, she looked rough as hell. Charlotte pushed her way through.**

"So im guessing you want revenge?"

"I just wanna forget about little miss perfect"

"I have the perfect way for revenge"

"Well then why are we still standing at the door? follow me"

**The girls went upstairs and sat on Taylors bed. After Taylor had freshened up they got onto the subject of Sharpay.**

**Around 3hours later Charlotte left and Taylor couldnt believe what she had found out. No wonder Sharpay wanted her past to remain a secret.**

**Sharpay sat on Chads bed looking through his photo album, he was sat at his computer doing some homework. **

**Chad smiled as Sharpay giggled at his photos. He then turned back to his computer and saw a IM from Taylor.**

**Taylor18: Hey Chad**

**BaSkEtBaLlBoI100: What do you want Taylor?**

**Taylor18: Hows princess?**

**BaSkEtBaLlBoI100: Taylor what do you want?**

**Taylor18: Tell her revenge will come to the b*tch!**

**Taylor18 has signed out.**

**Chad sat staring at his computer, what did she mean revenge? Taylor wasnt the revenge type. He had a feeling this was to do with Charlotte somehow and it popper into his head. Whatever had happened in Sharpays past Charlotte was going to bring to school. **

**Chad was then knocked out of his thoughts as Sharpay sat on his lap and left a gentle kiss.**

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah Sharpay we need to talk"

"What?"

"What happened between you and Josh?"

**Sharpays face dropped and the colour drained. **"W...w.....why?"

"Please Shar, Charlottes upto and I can only help you if you tell me"

"I cant!" **With that she jumped up off of his lap and grabbed her bag. **"This was a mistake.....Ive got to go!"

"No Shar dont im sorry! I just need to help you!"

"No you dont....as my boyfriend you just need to be there when I need you to be"

**Sharpay cried and Chad walked to her and wrapped his arms round her.**

"Im sorry baby"

**The following morning Chad pulled up at Sharpays and waited patiently til she came out. He was stunned when she did, she wasnt wearing her usual stand out in the crowd clothes. She was just wearing some black skinny jeans and a red halter neck top. She had matched stiletto heels on though, a Sharpay trade mark item. Her hair was down but in loose curls. **

**As she got in the car she leaned across and kissed her boyfriend.**

"You look amazing!"

"Why thank you boyfriend"

**With that Chad drove to there school. When they arrived they saw Kelsi Ryan Troy and Gabby waiting for them, none of them looking very happy. Chad got out and went round to Sharpays side, he opened the door for her and took her books as well as her hand.**

"Hey guys" **A very cheerful Sharpay replied.**

"Sis maybe you should go home!"

**Sharpays face dropped. **"Why?"

"Charlotte"

**All she needed was that one word and she knew what it ment. Sharpay stormed off towards the school building. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Charlotte and Taylor all glamed up and talking to some fellow students. **

**Sharpay ran back to her friends and pulled Chad back to the car.**

"Baby whats the matter? What did Ryan mean by Charlotte? Are you crying?"

"Chad you know when I said you need to just be there for me when I need you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that time is here, Charlottes saying some terrible stuff, I need you to promise you wont believe them"

"I promise baby, anything for you"

**Chad then gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled. He then grabbed her hand and then walked back to there friends, then together they all walked to class. Luckily for Sharpay by the time they came back it was time for homeroom so she didnt have to comfront Charlotte and Taylor. **

**Once the gang had been to there lockers and got there stuff they all went to homeroom, Kelsi and Ryan going to a different part of the building. **

**When Sharpay Chad Gabby and Troy walked into homeroom everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Sharpay with utter discust. Chad took his girlfriends hand a bit tighter and dragged her towards there seats at the back of the classroom. **

**Troy and Gabby sat infront of there friends and couldnt believe the whispers they were hearing.**

"I heard she wants the whole family dead now"

"Shes probably gonna kill Chad off as well"

"Some people get there kicks like that"

"Did she think we wouldnt find out?"

"Did Ryan help her hide it?"

"She should be locked up"

**Sharpay sat down and put her head in her hands, why had Charlotte brought all this up? All because she was going out with Chad? Feeling a hand on her leg she looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. If having people think she was a murderer was the price to pay to be happy then why did they call it happiness, because you could never be happy if the people around you hated you. **

**As homeroom finished Sharpay and Chad held hands and walked out of class, they didnt have there next class together but Chad had volunteered to walk Sharpay to hers. Although he knew he couldnt stop the rumours he knew he could make her feel better between classes. **

**Once they get to her class Chad gave Sharpay a kiss.**

"If you need anything text me ok?"

"Thanks baby!"

**As if on cue Gabby grabbed Sharpays arm and dragged her into class. Chad laughed and walked away, only to bump into Taylor, who also had same class as him. **

"What do you want Taylor?"

"So did you hear about your so called princess?"

"I dont wanna listen to your rumours"

"There not just rumours, she killed Charlottes brother"

"No she didnt! Stop spreading stuff Taylor! I thought you were better than this"

"And I thought you were better than HER!"

"DO...DONT YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! You know what, dont you ever speak to me!"

**With that Chad walked off leaving a stunned Taylor behind. When Taylor eventually got to clas she sat next to Charlotte.**

"You said he would come back to me!"

"He will, he just hasnt heard everything yet! I will corner him after class"

"Thanks Char"

**Gabby and Sharpay finished class early and went to the canteen. Both got a plate of lasagne and sat down at there usual table.**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I havent even heard the actual story, just that im a murderer"

"I have...."

"Care to share?"

"Charlotte said Josh was her brother?"

"Yep"

"She said he asked you to marry him and you drugged him at a party"

"He was drugged....I didnt do it.....Somebody drugged my drink, I didnt know this at the time and they had just ran out of beer! Alex, Josh's best mate had just been sent out to get some so I let Josh have mine until Alex got back, as I liked Malibu and was willing to have some of that in the time being. Unbeknown to me Josh had taken some tablets already to get him in the party mood, both sets coming together caused him to overdose. Everybody blamed me saying I knew and had done it on purpose. I loved Josh with all my heart, I could never have hurt him, I had agreed to marry him just hours before. Why would I wanna kill him?"

**By this moment Sharpay was crying. Gabby moved over and hugged her, Gabby was also crying.**

**Chad didnt go to the canteen for his lunch, he has sat in his car. Charlotte and Taylor had caught up with him and the way they told him the story, he actually believed them. Was Sharpay really capable of that? He didnt know what to believe. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sharpay sat in her room looking at a picture of her and Josh. **

**She had tried to ring Chad but he wasnt replying to her calls or text messages. Eventually she had gave up and made the decision nobody was going to hurt her again ,she wasnt going to put herself out there. Gabby had tried ringing Sharpay but she hadnt answered. The no hurting rule counted to her as well, friends could do as much to hurt you as boyfriends could. Charlotte had proved that. **

**Chad sat in his room looking at his phone, after 25missed calls from Sharpay he had made up his mind, he would answer her next call and they could talk. It had been half an hour since her last call and Chad was thinking maybe he should give her a call, but he couldnt bring himself to do it. He looked at his clock that read 11:35pm, ok maybe I should just go to bed and drop by before school tomorrow.**

**Come Wednesday morning Chad was up and out of the house before half 7. He drove to Sharpays and parked up, then got out and ran upto the house, banging on the door. Ryan answered.**

"Whats up man?"

"Wheres Sharpay? Can I see her?"

"Firstly if she was here I wouldnt let you see her after yesterday and secondly she isnt here anyway. She was gone before I woke up"

"Any idea where she went?"

"No sorry man, shes left her cell"

"Ok thanks" **As Chad went to walk away, Ryan shouted him. **"Yeah"

"Please if you make up with her dont hurt her again, shes been through way too much and needs you"

"I promise"

**With that Chad got into his car and just drove around, before he realised it, it was time for him to get to school. When he arrived he walked up to Troy.**

"Hey man, seen Sharpay at all today?"

"Yeah, her and Gabby had an arguement, Sharpay told her she doesnt want anything to do with her ever again. We think Sharpays on her way to a melt down"

**Just as he said this, Sharpay walked by them with her head held high. She was the girl she had been the day before. She had died her hair black and had purple highlights in it (just like mine :D). She was wearing a short black skirt that left hardly anything to the imagination, she had a tiny black top and dark make up on as well. The heels she wore were higher than she had worn before, this however wasnt obvious with the way she walked. **

**Chad grabbed her arm as she walked by and pulled her towards him.**

"Get off me!"

"Can we talk?"

"WE have nothing to talk about"

**With that she stormed off, leaving Chad stunned. He looked at Troy.**

"Am I the cause of this?"

"I believe you are"

**Chad slowly sat down, he couldnt believe it. The girl he loved had changed completely over night because of him. **

**Sharpay sat on her own at lunch, she hated who she was at the moment but knew her new style would keep them away and it was for the best that she kept them away. **

**Chad merely sat staring at Sharpay the whole of lunch, he had Troy one side of him and Kelsi the other. Ryan sat opposite Kelsi and Gabby sat opposite Troy. Chad stood and everybody on his table looked at him.**

"I cant stand this, I knew to go speak to her"

**Everybody nodded, knowing he wasnt going to listen if they tried to stop him. Chad slowly walked over to the table Sharpay was sat at and sat down on her right side.**

"What do you want Danforth?"

"I cant stand this Sharpay, talk to me please! I wanna help you, I wanna be there for you!"

"You didnt last night"

"So this is what its about? Your rebelling against the fact that I ignored you last night"

"No im not, You ignoring me last night made me realise I dont need you in my life! Now leave"

"No!"

"Fine I will"

**With that Sharpay got up and walked away, leaving her barely touched lunch behind. **


	18. Chapter 18

**The rest of the week was the same, Sharpay went around on her own, ignoring everybody, unless they were in her way at which she would yell at them to move. Chad Gabby Troy Kelsi and Ryan tried to figure out how they were going to get Sharpay back, so far they had come up with nothing. Charlotte and Taylor had invited most of there year to a party they are having at Charlottes house, even Sharpay had been invited.**

**Chad picked up Gabby Troy Kelsi and Ryan in his car. They had all agreed to go to the party, merely for the free alcohol. Pulling up Chad saw the whole party was already in full swing. **

**Sharpay had also agreed to go to the party, her plan was going to be put into action tonight. Walking slowly through the house she noticed pictures of Josh all over the place and couldnt help but let a tear roll down her cheek. She rushed to the bar and got a triple vodka and coke. **

**As Sharpay walked round she saw Troy and Gabby dancing along with Kelsi and Ryan, she needed to find Chad. She needed him for her plan to work.**

**Two hours and 4 triple vodka cokes later Sharpay was a bit less for wear. She stumbled about and saw Charlotte and Taylor giggling. Taylor walked over to Sharpay.**

"Glad you could make it Sharpay"

"What do you want?"

"A peace offering"

**She handed Sharpay a glass.**

"Triple vodka and coke, I saw you seem to enjoy them"

**Sharpay took the glass and walked off, almost downing the drink, which she then realised wasnt a good idea. A few minutes later she saw Chad talking with Troy. She went to walk over to them and had to grab onto several things to steady herself. **

**As she got close to them she stumbled and luckily Chad had noticed her and grabbed her before she hit the floor.**

"Shar are you ok?"

"I....I feel a bit.....ummm.....I dunno"

"What have you drank Shar"

"Triple.....triple vodka and coke please?"

**Troy laughed and Chad gave her a serious look.**

"Shar I best get you home, you've had way too much to drink"

**Sharpay laughed and leaned her head on Chad shoulder before leaning up and being sick, all over Troys shirt. She put her hand to her mouth and laughed, then her face went serious.**

"I cant feel my legs"

"Right thats it im getting you home"

**He picked her up in his arms and carried her out towards his car, what he didnt notice was Charlotte and Taylor laughing at Sharpay.**

**Chad got Sharpay back to his place, he knew he couldnt take her back to her house, her parents would kill her and his were out for the weekend. He gently layed down a now sleeping Sharpay on his bed. He got a wet towel and dabbed her face, she was sweating.**

**An hour or so later Chad lay next to Sharpay and put his arm gently round her waist.**

**It was about 8am when Chad woke and smiled at a peacefully sleeping Sharpay. He got up and went down to the kitchen to make something to eat. By 10am Sharpay still hadnt woken and he was getting bored and really wanted to talk to her. He went up and layed next to her, gently shaking her.**

"Shar baby wake up!"

**He tried for ten minutes not getting a reply. He then started to worry and went to check her pulse, it was slow and could there. He got up and started to panic, picking her up he ran downstairs and put her in the back seat of his car. **

**He drove so fast to the hospital, that he was sure he had broke the legal speed limit, but he didnt care.**

**He got out and got Sharpay, then ran into the hospital.**

"HELP! HELP! ITS MY FRIEND, SHES BARELY BREATHING, I NEED HELP!"

**The doctors ran and got her onto a bed.**

"Whats her name?"

"Sharpay, Sharpay Evans!"

"Ok she will be fine with us, can you contact her family and wait here"

**Chad nodded and the doctors ran off. Chad by this time was crying and went to the pay phone. He rang Ryans house phone, as he hadnt brought his cell and he only knew her house number.**

**Ryan woke up to the sound of the house phone, he looked around and saw all his friends passed out around his room. He slowly got up and made his way to the phone.**

"Hello?"

**He heard a few sniffles on the other side of the phone.**

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Its....its me Ryan"

"Chad? Chad? Whats the matter?"

**By this time all of his friends had got up and were standing around Ryan.**

"Its Shar"

"Whats Shar? Chad whats the matter with Sharpay"

"Hospital"

"Ok Chad were on our way, just stay where you are"

**With that Ryan put the phone down and turned to his friends.**

"That was Chad, sounds like Sharpays at the hospital"

**With that Ryan ran upstairs and got ready, 10minutes later all of them were in the car.**

**15minutes after that they all ran into the hospital and saw a crying Chad sat in the visiting room. **

**Ryan ran upto him.**

"Chad what happened? Whats happened to Sharpay?"

"I dunno, I took her home last night because she was drunk and this morning she was only just breathing, I brought her straight here and rang you"

"Where are your parents?"

"They went out of town late last night, they wont be back for a week and we have no way of getting intouch with them, they wanted to rekindle there relationship"

**Chad nodded and the whole group just sat waiting for some news.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It was later that evening before a doctor came to see them.**

"Are any of you here for Sharpay Evans?"

**All of the group stood up.**

"Family?"

**Ryan then stood forward.**

"Im her brother"

"Come with me please Mr. Evans"

**Ryan followed the doctor into a different room.**

"Hows Sharpay?"

"She will be fine"

"Then what was the matter with her?"

"She had overdosed"

"What? Sharpay would never do that?"

"She had at least tripled up on drugs, we dont know which until we speak to her but she wont speak to anybody, do you think you could speak to her?"

"Sure, can I bring somebody with me to help please"

"Just the one"

**Ryan walked back to the visiting room and everybody stood up. **

"Shes gonna be fine, Chad do you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, come on"

**Chad and Ryan walked into the room in which Sharpay was. She was sat up reading a magazine and smiled when she saw Chad and Ryan.**

"Hi"

"Oh gosh Sharpay thank gosh your ok"

"Ryan your such a girl"

"Hi Shar"

"Hey Chad, ummmm thanks for everything"

"Sharpay can you remember anything from last night?" **As Ryan asked this, he sat next to his sister and took her hand in his.**

"I can remember dancing......with Jack and ummm drinking. Me and Taylor made up......kinda, she gave me a drink as a peace offering.....then I remember seeing Chad and Troy and being sick.....on ummmm Troys top but after that I cant remember anything"

**Chad smiled and sat down on her other side, holding her hand. **

"You were pretty wasted Shar, I took you back to mine after you were sick"

"Thank you for that Chad, so how did me being drunk come to me being in the hospital"

"I dont know, I tried to wake you and noticed you were barely breathing, Ryan what did the doctor say?"

"Shar, he said that there were drugs in your system, why were you taking drugs?"

"I wasnt" **Sharpay started to cry at this. **"How could you even ask me that?"

"Because thats why you nearly died Sharpay! I know you've been feeling down this last week but this isnt the way to go about it!"

"Ryan I never tried to kill myself! When I went to that party I planned on getting revenge on Charlotte, I only drank because I couldnt find Chad, I wanted his help"

**Seeing Sharpay cry Chad tightened his grip on her hand. Ryan just got up and walked out of the room. Sharpay then cried even more and Chad stood up and leaned over giving her a hug.**

"Im so sorry Sharpay, Ive put you through so much this last and I should have stood by you, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Chad, I love you"

**Chad smiled and looked into her eyes.**

"I love you too Sharpay" **Chad gently kissed her on the lips. **

**Two days later Sharpay was finally out of hospital and currently laying on her bed watching a film with Chad. Chad had spent almost every waking moment with Sharpay, making sure she felt better and tomorrow they were back to school. Chad had even skipped school that day to keep Sharpay company. **

**After the film Sharpay had fell asleep and Chad layed watching her sleep, his phone started to ring and Chad sat up quickly hoping to not wake Sharpy, he looked at his phone and saw Taylors name flash up.**

"What do you want Taylor?"

"Hey Chad, where were you today?"

"With Sharpay"

"Oh your back together?"

"Yeah, since she was in hospital"

"What? Why was she in hospital? She ok?"

"Yeah shes ok, she was drugged at your party"

"Thats why she gave me a drink for her" **She whispered this to herself, although Chad heard.**

"What do you mean Taylor? Did Charlotte have something to do with this?"

"I cant talk now Chad, meet me tomorrow please"

"Ok bye Taylor"

**With that he put the phone down on Taylor and turned to Sharpay, whos was wide awake.**

"Charlotte did this to me?"

"Sounds that way"

"Why does that not surprise me? Revenge for what happened to Josh"

"Shar who gave you the drink that night with Josh"

**Sharpay sat and tried to think, then looked sick.**

"Charlotte"

"Charlotte gave you a drink that killed your fiance"

"Oh my gosh, she tried to kill me....all this is because Charlotte wanted to kill me"

_Final Chapter next guys! x_


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday morning came all too quickly for Sharpay and Chad. Chad had stopped over the night before as Sharpays parents were away still and Ryan was with Kelsi.**

**When Sharpay came out of the bathroom she was almost back to herself. Wearing black skinny jeans and a blue top, with matching blue heels. Her hair was still down and she now her a blue streaks in her hair instead of the purple she had the week before. Chad smiled at his girlfriend.**

"Matching your outfit and hair there Evans?"

"Its Shar to you"

**Chad laughed and gave his girlfriend a kiss.**

"You look gorgeous"

"Why thank you"

**Sharpay smiled and grabbed her black and blue bag.**

"You ready gorgeous?"

"That I am"

**Chad grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the car. Sharpay laughed the whole way to the car and jumped in. **

**Sharpay spent the whole way to school checking her hair and make up and looking out of the car window. **

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah why wouldnt I be?"

"Because you keep staring out the window"

"Preparing myself for my confrontation with Charlotte"

"I told you it might not be her, at least let me talk to Taylor first"

"Fine but im coming with you"

"She wont talk if your there Sharpay"

"Im not leaving you alone with that physco"

**Chad just laughed in response. Pulling into the car park he saw Gabby and Troy walk over. Sharpay got out kind of nervous, she had been such a b*tch to Gabby and made the poor girl cry. Thats why she was surprised when Gabby pulled her into a hug.**

"Im so sorry Gabby"

"Dont be! I understand why you did it and were friends and friends forgive"

"Thanks Gabby!"

**Both girls parted and went to there boyfriends.**

"So Pay....how you feeling?"

"Im feeling better thanks Troy"

**As they walked to there lockers, Sharpay saw Taylor leaning against Chads. Ok so Taylor may not have been to blame for Friday night but that didnt mean she wanted her hanging around her boyfriend. They had already been through so much together and she didnt want Taylor coming between them.**

**Chad noticed where Sharpay was looking and saw Taylor. Great, just great.**

"Hi Chad!"

"Taylor....."

"Can we talk?

"Can it wait a bit? Ive only just got here"

"Please?"

"Ok, we can go into that classroom"

**Sharpays face turned to shock, why in a classroom? Alone? And so her next comment came out a bit spiteful and jealous.**

"You both have so much fun in there! Sh*g her if you want! Maybe her rumours will then be true"

**With that Sharpay stormed off to her locker, Gabby and Troy quickly in tow. Leaving a stunned Chad and Taylor.**

"I should go after her"

"Chad im not staying at school today, Ive got a check up at hospital so I have to go in 10minutes so this cant wait"

"Oh ummm ok"

**With that Chad and Taylor went off into the closest classroom.**

"What did Charlotte say about Shar?"

"That she needed to pay for passing the drink on last time and asked if I could give her that drink instead. Then I heard that the drink that killed Josh was one he took off Sharpay that Charlotte had given her. Then you said Sharpay had been in hospital for drugs in her system. Charlotte said it didnt work first time and drugs killed Josh last time and a drink also from Charlotte landed Sharpay in hospital......Chad I dont think its all a coincidence"

"Me neither, why couldnt you tell me on the phone?"

"Because I knew you were with Shar and I hadnt figured it all out at that moment"

"Well Sharpay came to that conclusion by herself last night, but thanks Tay"

**With that he gave her a small smile and left, leaving behind a smiling Taylor. He hadnt called her Tay since the first time they were together.**

**Meanwhile, Sharpay got to her locker and was almost in tears. She turned to Gabby, who quickly pulled her into a hug.**

"Why in a classroom? Why alone? Do you think he still has feelings for her?"

"No Paypay I seriously doubt that, you need to try trust him a bit more"

"Its just hard....after everything we've been through"

**As she said this Charlotte walked back smiling.**

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just surprised your still alive"

**With that Sharpay launched for her and the girls get into a fight. **

**Chad came running down and saw them and pulled Sharpay away while Troy grabbed Charlotte.**

"How could you!?!"

"It was ment to be fun! The first time anyway, just ment to make you look like an idiot but you gave it to Josh who had already taken some, you killed him"

"No Charlotte you did with your stupidity! Your the reason your brother isnt here anymore! Nobody else is to blame, just you"

**At that moment Charlotte saw it how it was, she was the one that killed Josh. She fell to the floor crying and Chad let go of Sharpay now she had calmed down. Sharpay slowly walked over to her and brought the girl into a hug.**

**Three days later, Charlotte had been charged with murder and attempted murder. She was currently back in LA with her mother and father and due to go to court in 4weeks time.**

**Ryan and Sharpay had made up after Ryans storming out at the hospital. The night after Charlotte confessed he had taken Sharpay down to LA to Josh's grave. **

**Troy and Gabby were still happy.**

**Taylor had made friends with everybody including Sharpay.**

**Sharpay and Chad were arranging a little break to get them away and were very happy.**


End file.
